Running away
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: Sting us grieving for the lost of his beloved cat, Lector, and he can turn only to one person. He can't think of a life in prison, so he has a plan involving his beloved. Shounen-ai warning (Don't like, don't read it). Lot's of OCCness (I made Sting a nice person). StingXFreed. I might translate it later.


**זאת הפעם הראשונה שבא אני מעלה פאנפיק בעברית****. הדמויות הן או****.סי****.סי כי אני גרועה בלעקוב אחרי דמויות****. גם חלק מהדברים נשמעים נורא מעפנים כשמתרגמים אותם לעברית**. **בחרתי עוד לא לתרגם כי אני לא יודעת אם הפאנפיק טוב ולכן חשובה לי הדעה של הקוראים****. אז הנה****. תהנו**!

מאחורי הפאב נשען לו על הקיר בחור גבוה עם שיער ירוק ארוך ושופע שנראה משעומם למדי. לפחות הוא נראה כך עד שניגש אליו בחור בלונדיני עם שיער קצוץ. חיוך עלה על פניו של פריד כשראה את הבחור מתקרב, עד שראה את פניו של הבחור.

"הכל בסדר, סטינג?" שאל פריד בדאגה. הוא הסתכל מסביב וראה שמשהו היה חסר. או בעצם, מישהו. "איפה לקטור?"

סטינג לא ענה. הוא השפיל את ראשו ולא הסתכל לבחור השני בעיניים. פריד מיד קלט שמשהו לא בסדר. "רבת איתו?" הוא שאל.

סטינג חייך חיוך חסר כל חוש הומור. פריד נבהל ולקח צעד אחרונה, אך הבחור השרירי קירב את פריד אליו והתחיל להתמזמז איתו. פריד שם לב שהמאהב שלו לא נישק אותו באותה תשוקה כמו שהוא נהג בדרך כלל והתנתק ממנו. "מה קרה?" דרש פריד לדעת.

"זה לקטור..." סטינג אמר בקול שקט ושוב חזר להביט על הרצפה. דמעות הציפו את עיניו.

פריד שם את ידיו על פניו של סטינג והרים אותם כדי שהמבטים שלהם יפגשו. "אתה יכול לספר לי מה קרה." סטינג היה מופתע מהמגע החמים של המאהב שלו ומהמבט האוהב, שבאותו הרגע היה הדבר שהיה הכי זקוק לו.

פתאום הוא הרגיש משהו שלא הרגיש מקודם. ייסורי מצפון תקפו אותו. סטינג לא רצה שמאהב שלו יחשוב שהוא מפלצת. אבל פריד היה היחידי שהצליח אי פעם להבין אותו. "לקטור מת," הוא לחש.

פריד היה מופתע. הוא ידע כמה לקטור היה חשוב לסטינג. למרות שהחתול היה מעצבן לפעמים, הוא למד לסבול אותו. לעזאזל, הוא אפילו למד לאהוב את החתול. לקטור היה היחיד שידע על הזוגיות ביניהם. הוא כנראה היה גם היחיד שאי פעם יאשר את הזוגיות שלהם.

"והעיפו אותי מסבר טות'," סטינג אמר כדרך אגב, כאילו לא הייתה משמעות לאירוע, להפסד המשפיל שלו.

פריד בחן את כתפו השמאלית של סטינג. הסמל של הגילדה שבה היה סטינג נעלם. הוא ידע כמה אכזר היה המסטר של סבר טות', אבל לא חשב שהוא ירחיק לכת. "הוא זה שהרג את לקטור, נכון?" פריד שאל בקול שקט. סטינג הנהן.

פריד הצמיד את סטינג לחיבוק בתקווה שזה ייתן לסטינג נחמה מסוימת. זה באמת ניחם את סטינג במידה מסוימת, אך כשנזכר במה שעשה לג'נמה, הוא הרחיק את פריד. "לך. תמצא מישהו אחר."

"אני לא אפרד ממך רק בגלל שהעיפו אותך מסבר טות'," אמר פריד. "אתה יכול להצטרף לגילדה אחרת. אתה יכול להצטרף לפיירי טייל!" פריד התחיל לפנטז על כמה שזה היה נחמד עם המאהב שלו יהיה ביחד איתו במקום בגילדת אויב.

"אני בטוח שהגילדה שלך תשמח לקבל רוצח," הוא אמר בגיחוך.

"אממ?" פריד לא היה בטוח שהוא שמע נכון את סטינג.

"מה ששמעת. אני רוצח," הודה סטינג כאילו הוא לא עשה שום דבר חמור. "הרגתי את המסטר הקודם שלי."

פריד לא ידע איך להגיב. למרות שידע שסטינג רצח את ההורה שלו, הוא לא חשב שסטינג עלול לרצוח עוד מישהו. סטינג לא היה רוצח. האם היה לכעוס כל כך בגלל המוות של לקטור? גם נטסו היה מגיב בצורה דומה אילולא היה קורה משהו להאפי. עדיין, זה היה רצח.

"אני יודע שרצחתי, אבל אני לא בן אדם רע, אתה חייב להאמין לי!" סטינג אמר כתגובה לשתיקה הארוכה של פריד.

"אז מה יקרה עכשיו?" שאל פריד בקול שקט.

סטינג כרע ברך ליד פריד ההמום, לקח את ידיו ואמר: "אני רוצה לברוח מהמקום. לחיות חיים חדשים ואני רוצה שאתה תהיה שם. אני שתברח ביחד איתי."

"אבל..." פריד הרגיש שגוש נתקע בגרונו והוא לא יכל לדבר. בריחה הייתה רעיון מופרך מדי. סטינג ייחשב לעולם כפושע נמלט.

סטינג קם בכעס ושחרר את אחיזתו מפריד. "זה כי אתה עדיין מאוהב בו, נכון?"

"אתה יודע שזה כבר לא נכון," פריד גלגל את עיניו. נכון, הוא היה מאוהב בלקסוס. אבל לקסוס באופן ברור העדיף את ליסנה על פני פריד. הדבר הכאיב לגבר בעל השיער הירוק הארוך והוא הלך לבר מרוחק מפיירי טייל כדי להשתכר. בבוקר הוא מצא את עצמו במקום לא מוכר ליד דרגון סלייר בלונדיני אחר שאיפשהו במהלך הזמן כבש את ליבו.

"אז למה אתה לא רוצה לברוח איתי?" שאל סטינג.

"כי זה לא מציאותי, סטינג," אמר פריד בתור תשובה, גם אם ידע באותו הרגע שהיא גרועה. "אתה צריך להתמודד עם מה שעשית."

"אתה מודע לכך שאני עלול להיכנס לכלא?" סטינג הרים את הגבה.

"אני אחכה לך עד שתצא. אני מבטיח!" פריד חייך אליו.

"פריד, רצחתי בן אדם. העונש שלי לא יהיה קל. אני אשב בכלא הרבה זמן ו..." סטינג לא יכל להמשיך את המשפט.

"ו..." פריד חיכה שסטינג ימשיך.

"ואתה תמצא גבר אחר," סטינג אמר בשקט.

פריד חייך למשמע הדברים ונתן לסטינג נשיקה מהירה על השפתיים. "אני נאמן לך! אני מוכן לחכות לך גם 50 שנה אם אני אצטרך."

"אני לא רוצה שתחכה," סטינג הניף את ידו לביטול. "אני רוצה להיות איתך! אני לא אוכל לחכות לך. איך אני אשרוד בכלא בלעדייך?"

"אז מה תעשה במקום?" שאל פריד.

"אמרתי לך. אני רוצה לברוח להתחיל חיים חדשים. איתך!" סטינג שוב כרע את הברך. "לא נוכל להיות ביחד במקום הזה. אני פושע נמלט. אני גם אמור להיחשב ליריב שלך. אם נברח נוכל לגור במקום שאף אחד לא יזהה אותנו."

"אבל מה נעשה אם יחפשו אחרינו?" שאל פריד.

"אני זה שמחפשים, אז כנראה אני אצטרך לשנות את התסרוקת או משהו. אבל אם אתה תעלם, החברים שלך יחפשו אותך. תצטרך לקחת משימה. הם יחפשו אותך במקום של המשימה ויניחו שנעלמת," סטינג פלט את התוכנית כאילו הוא חשב עליה מראש. בהתחשב בעובדה שהוא כבר היה פושע נמלט, זה היה טבעי שתהיה לו תוכנית בריחה מסוימת.

"אתה בטוח שאתה רוצה לעשות את זה?" פריד היה בספק.

"כן. מאה אחוז," סטינג אמר בלי לחשוב.

"ואיך אני אהיה בטוח בכך?"

"כשנגיע למקום... אני רוצה שתינשא לי!"

**אז****, מה אתם חושבים****? כמובן שאני אכתוב המשך והכל****. להתראות**


End file.
